


When The Fighting Was Pretend

by Lillian_nator



Series: Wholesome Week [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Its actually like wholesome this time okay?, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Looking at the 3 boys, Dream wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world.WHOLESOME WEEK DAY: 5 (it's actually wholesome this time).
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896955
Comments: 33
Kudos: 797





	When The Fighting Was Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This the closest thing you will ever get to fluff. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy because it's BACKSTORY TIME

Dream looked at the 3 young boys in front of him, and smiled. 

The blonde boy, Tommy, rushed past where Dream was sitting. He slightly tripped over himself as he was running away from the other two, but easily laughed it off. Dream wasn’t sure where, but the boy had been taught how to fight, he must’ve, nobody could naturally be that good. Tommy swiftly turned around to catch Tubbo’s sword with his own, as Tubbo tried to catch Tommy off guard. Nobody could. As Dream previously stated, the boy _was_ good.

Purpled snuck up behind Tommy, as he was distracted by Tubbo, but that just resulted in Tommy 2v1-ing the two boys. Tubbo had never been great with a sword, he excelled with a bow and arrow though, maybe - maybe Dream would let them duel with his bows one of these days. He had to make sure no one would get hurt, Tommy would already do enough damage with the wooden swords Dream gave the trio. But - it might be worth it, if it would make Tubbo happy. 

Not that the small brunette boy wasn’t happy in his current state. Although, Tommy would fake a pout if he lost, Purpled would make up a weak excuse, and Tubbo would admit defeat with sad eyes, none of the boys were poor losers. They were always happy for their brothers. 

The 3 boys always had an amazing time sparring, even if Tommy always won. They laughed until they cried, and it made Dream happy. He was impressed by the small family he built in this SMP. 

Tommy smiled as he pushed Tubbo to the ground, the grass catching the short teen’s body, as he yelled and crushed a few small flowers. All three of the boys laughed, as Tommy yelled his victory, moving onto Purpled. Tubbo seemed to be occupied with the bird that sat beside him, but the smile that was shyly spread across his face was ever-lasting. 

It was a stark contrast to when Dream found them a year ago. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Dream had found the boys it was the middle of winter. 

He found Tommy and Tubbo first, they were faring okay, they were cold, and homeless, but they were fending off the monsters, and they knew how to find food. But, it was in the middle of winter, there wasn’t many pigs out and about. 

Dream had taken the boys in immediately. It wasn’t even a question, even if Tommy looked suspiciously similar to Dream when he was their age, and even if Tubbo reminded Dream of his old friend Bad who was kind and patient, they were so young - and alone, and scared, and so, so cold. Dream knew he had to take care of them. He would have - no matter what. 

Even though Tommy had a loud and boisterous personality, when Dream first met the boy, he was shy and secluded. Tubbo too had been quiet and shy, but that was just Tubbo. Clearly the two boys were not quick to trust strangers. 

It took a few weeks for the two teens to trust Dream, so he slowly but surely introduced the boys to his bestfriends. SapNap and the boys cliqued easily, but it took a little bit longer for George to care for the boys the same way SapNap and Dream did. 

Nonetheless, within a month, Dream had built a small family for the boys to rely on. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Dream found Purpled, there was no hesitation when bringing him home. 

He was small, and scared, and completely alone. It was about two or three months after he found Tommy and Tubbo. 

Dream knew that he couldn’t keep bringing home strange boys, but Tommy and Tubbo were so nice, and although they often got into trouble - throwing Snowballs at SapNap while he was sleeping, declaring that they owned the bathroom, and stealing George’s dinner rolls - he wouldn’t trade them for the world. He wanted them to have a friend their age - and just look at him. 

His bright purple eyes were drooping, clearly he was tired and sore, and loney - his golden hair was a mess, he probably hadn’t showered in weeks, maybe months - his skin was red and patchy, he might have had frostbite on his fingers, but Dream would have to check him out first.

He looked so small, and frail, and scared, and - Dream had to help him. 

The boys had instantly bonded with Purpled, Tommy pointing out how cool his eyes were, and Tubbo struck up a conversation about building, happy to finally have another builder on the server. 

Dream was happy, his boys were happy, everything was going to be okay. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dream continued to expand his family, introducing the teens to Callahan, Ponk, and Punz. He never found another boy, which he was slightly grateful for, he loved Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled, but they were a lot to handle.

He silently wondered where they came from, and how he found the three. 

Tommy didn’t like to talk about his past - he barely knew anything about the blonde. Just that he liked to start chaos, and that he had done that on a different SMP. He was not the reason it ended, it had to sooner or later, and he left before it came to an end. He knew that, that SMP was where he met Tubbo, and that Tubbo needed to leave. 

Tubbo’s parents had died when the boy was 11, he wasn’t sad about it anymore, but he hated being in a world where they had once been. He knew that the SMP was coming to a close, but didn't want to be there when it ended, he had asked Tommy to join him to find a new SMP, and being a good friend, Tommy said yes. 

Tommy likes to blame Tubbo for being clingy, but he had never seen Tommy leave the short brunettes side. 

Tommy left with a bang - apparently he had blown up a few buildings and fled. He had 3 disks though, and according to Tubbo, people very important to him gave him those disks. 

Dream wondered who had been so important to the boy… he knew how much those discs meant to him. 

Tommy never knew his parents, according the blonde, they had died when he was around 4 or 5, and he had to learn how to fend for himself. He had taught himself how to hunt and gather, how to kill a mob, and how to build a sustainable shack. He never stayed in the same place for very long, but then he met some people who were willing to take him in - he never gave Dream the specific details, but Dream could see that the young boy missed his friends, whoever they were - one of those people taught him how to fight. Dream only ever heard of one person who could fight as well as Tommy, besides himself of course, but he knew that the guy hated kids - it couldn’t have been who he was thinking of. 

Purpled had lost his parents a couple months before Dream found him. Unlike Tommy and Tubbo, whose parents had undoubtedly died by mobs, Purpled’s parents had died by disease. The purple-eyed boy didn’t like to talk much about his parents, he said that he had taken care of them, but that they were too sick to save. He had to leave before he got sick, but he knew that they died without him. He insist that he doesn’t miss them too much, and that they weren’t really around much anyways, but everyone can see the silent sadness in the boy’s eyes. They try not to bring up the subject, but objectively when someone new comes along, they are going to ask where the 3 boys’ parents are. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dream considered himself an important part of the Teens’ lives. He means, he took them in, and nursed them back to complete health, and gave them a family. What more could they ask for? 

They all seem happy, and if Dream were to guess, he would say that they truly were. 

The boys meant the absolute world to him, and if he’s being honest, he knows that they mean the world to SapNap, and George too. He can tell that everyone around them adores the boys, so he relishes these moments where he has them to himself. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

He watched as Tommy finally takes Purpled to the ground, declaring himself the winner. 

The boys tumbled in the grass for a while, wrestling each other for their swords. The grass swayed lightly in the breeze, and the birds flew away silently as the boys neared them. The bees seemed unharmed by the boys antics, flying from flower to flower peacefully. 

They all stayed like this, the boys playfully hitting each other, and Dream watching with an amused smile until SapNap called out from the Community House doors that dinner was ready. In the corner of his eye he saw Callahan and Ponk rush over to the doors, ready for the food. 

Dream’s smile widened as he rushed over to the boys and threw the smallest two over his shoulders. They screamed and demanded to be put down, but Dream continues running to the community house with the two boys on his shoulders. Leaving Tommy to trail behind wheezing. 

Dinner that night was filled with stories and laughs. Dream loved the family that he built. 

_And he wouldn’t let anyone take it away._

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun dun: foreshadowing 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, it was supposed to be something completely different, but then I wrote this. 
> 
> Tell me what you think down below! See you tomorrow! feel free to physco-analyze Dream


End file.
